


He Leaves A Lot, His Name Is Hope

by Marie_thevillain



Series: Twenty One Pilots one-shots [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Gen, Josh centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_thevillain/pseuds/Marie_thevillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is depressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Leaves A Lot, His Name Is Hope

He wants to take a walk that never ends. To go until his feet bleed and his fingertips are numb. Anything would be better than staying in this place. This place of uncertainty.

Josh dropped his drumsticks, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He can feel moisture on his forehead and upper lip. He smears the tears from his cheeks, barely noticing the ache in his wrists.

He's been playing for hours. Ever since Jenna called.

They had a month. One month of normalcy before Tyler would either be accepted into the clinical trial or go back onto a harsher chemotherapy. The treatment he was on, the one that didn't make him bedridden or have mouth sores or lose his hair, had stopped working.

It gave them seven months of happiness, before deciding they didn't deserve to have a stable future.

Granted, any future involving cancer isn't stable, but this time Josh truly thought they could hope.

Now, once again, they weren't allowed to think about next year without making a backup plan for all the what-ifs. What if Tyler was too sick? What if he died? Would there be a funeral instead of a show?

Josh forced himself to stand up. He left his drums alone in a dark room.

He wants to take a walk.


End file.
